The need to avoid medical personnel accidentally being cut or pricked by surgical instruments has become of critical importance since the advent of viruses which are transmitted by contaminated blood, and which lead to serious or fatal diseases.
There is now much prior art on this subject and Applicant is aware of US Specifications 5147375, 5611809 and 5487748 which disclose skin prickers having arrangements for rendering them safe after use.
The present invention seeks to provide a skin pricker of improved construction.